


无处可逃

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Catch Me If You Can (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 注释:  春节快乐概要:  Frank总是在圣诞节给Carl电话，从一开始就他知道自己终有一天会被Carl抓住。





	无处可逃

Frank在水底下咕噜咕噜地吐出泡泡，他躺在浴缸里透着变幻莫测的水光试图看清天花板上的吊灯。浴缸溢出的水痕沿着浅色方砖的拼接处流淌蔓延，浸泡了地上被揉成一团一团的沐浴液、须后水标签纸，番茄红的，宝石蓝的，柠檬黄的，逐渐被水渍加深了一个色号。

约莫半晌，Frank似乎终于憋不住气了，他伸出一只手，捞起旁边小台子上的牛奶，甩了甩湿漉漉的棕色短发，像是下定了什么决心似的，一口气喝了下去。

依然套上他那身泛美航空的机长制服，一丝不苟地把皮鞋擦亮，才走到茶几那儿坐下，拨通了电话，告诉声音甜美的接线员，劳烦接通联邦调查局经济犯罪科。他焦急地等待拨通，他不知道究竟是否会有人，也不知道那位高级探员是否在办公室里。

但他记得那位高级探员的名字。

他第一次成功地骗取了一位联邦调查局探员的信任，回想起来绝对是值得庆祝的大事。那时只是为了转移注意力才随口问起他，Carl Handratty，Frank默默地记住这个名字。倘若电话那头不是他接听，Frank也可以要求Handratty探员陪陪他在圣诞夜里说会儿话。体内不安定的因子驱使着他侥幸地忽略危机要了Handratty探员的证件，即使只有短暂的扫视机会，他已经把证件的整个模板印在脑子里，但他还不至于疯狂到去伪造这样的证件，他喜欢看着街道上乱串的猫儿因为抓不到老鼠而气急败坏呲牙咧嘴的样子，却不喜欢伪装混入猫群里装模作样且步步为营，比起这样的冒险，不如享受其他身份带来的仰慕与荣誉，这是他短暂的社会经历所教给他的箴言。

Frank从来都没有被抓住过，他当然有自信能将Carl在洛杉矶那个旅馆里多拖一会儿时间，好让他逃跑。把皮夹留给Carl，是坚信像Carl这样第一眼看上去的古板探员会懊恼与同行相争，也相信他Carl在那天绝对抓不到他。

“这里是Handratty，圣诞节快乐。”高级探员的声音从电话线遥远的另一端传来，Frank连忙将因为期待而坐直身子放松，靠在椅背上，轻轻地说出了他的名字。

“Barry Allen，情报局的。”Carl把他认出来了，仅仅凭借声音。Frank顿了顿，把之前想好的说辞吞进肚子里，然后抬起修长双腿搭在桌上，故作轻松地开始享受他的圣诞夜。

“过去几个小时我一直在找你。”Frank撒谎了，他花费了几个小时去撕开房间里所有的标签，再把它们扔掉。“我想为洛杉矶的事情向你道歉。”这当然也是谎言，他只是受够了这个房间的死寂，才拨通了这个电话。

倒是Carl，婚戒算是装饰品吗，竟然会有人主动留在办公室过圣诞节，如果不是太傻，就是孑然一身太过无所畏了。所以Carl，是注定了要陪他一起度过这个夜晚的。

“我在斯泰弗森特的办公室，3113房间，明天早上去拉斯维加斯度过周末。”这是实话，也是假话，Carl不会上当的，自然不会知道他的话里有哪句是真的。

只是他被那个名为“家庭”的主题一时迷惑，透露了太多信息，也被Carl识破了他的目的，狼狈而逃。他匆匆挂了电话，原以为在联邦调查局眼皮子底下逃走，证明了他们都是纸糊的，自己聪明地过分了，可Carl在这一天里用可以称得上尖锐刻薄的话语宣告，Frank总会被他找出来的。

而那半杯从浴室里带出的牛奶，在桌上孤独地冷却。

.

“你好，Carl。圣诞节快乐”少年的声音在耳边响起，他当然记得他是谁，这只小老鼠的声音每天每夜都在他的脑子里回旋，他过分年轻又神情老练的英俊模样伴随着午间的日光，在翠色的竹影帘子里徘徊。

整张办公桌上都是Frank行踪的线索，总是慢了一步，可他已经快要抓住他了。

Carl笃定，失去父母依靠的Frank今年也会拨通经济犯罪科的电话，因为Frank自己也清楚，只有Carl才会在圣诞节里陪他。这是Carl的工作，实际上Carl可以继续用这一点来攻击Frank，但他并没有这样做，到底也是成为过父亲的人，他不愿这个才刚刚成年的孩子受到更深的打击，Frank需要的是正确的引导，而不是来自社会与家庭的夹击。

每一次Frank给Carl的圣诞节电话里，他开篇的语气都是不紧不慢，甚至称得上温和有礼，像是给情人徐徐道来一路上旅行的所见所闻。可Carl明显感觉到，当Frank说他已经不再是一名医生的时候，脸上充满了超出年龄所应承受的疲惫与沧桑。

洛杉矶旅馆里，少年游刃有余地扮演着美国特情局，那张还有些婴儿肥的脸，因为演技出众而忽略了他年纪尚轻的可能性，他不应该掉以轻心。他分明可以看到少年背过身时绷紧的背部，用倒水缓和紧张这种老套的本能反应，他应该早些意识到的。而那张必是意气风发的脸庞已经布满了倦意，Carl在想，这只小老鼠现在正躲在哪个阴暗的角落里，等待明天的晨光。

他唯一没有想到的是，少年竟然在恳求自己放过他，一个在美国犯下四百万重案的诈骗天才，竟然恳求自己放过他。不可否认他在某一个瞬间心软了，但他的理智不允许这样的情况发生，Carl在联邦调查局13年了，他还写过一本银行犯罪的书，他是这里的优秀雇员，如果不是因为Frank的案子耽搁，他可能早就升迁了。

“停止追捕我。”毫无威胁力的命令，却让Carl放软了语气，甚至带有一丝抱歉。“我不能停下来，这是我的工作。”

“没关系，Carl。我只是想试着问一下，你知道的。”Frank得到了答案，而答案是既定的。Carl突然在想，到底是哪个家庭让他起了结婚的念头，填补了他人生的空缺，又让他在圣诞夜里孤独地给自己打电话。

“Carl，圣诞节快乐。”Frank说完便断了线，消失在电流声里。

圣诞节快乐。Carl在心里默默地回复，便与同僚投身于新的一轮追踪工作。

他可以有很长的时间去重复回听这段录音，但他们已经得到了最重要的线索，Frank的每一个圣诞节都透露出让他们加快抓捕步伐的线索。可Frank依然打来了电话。

.

法国监狱的日子是Frank最难熬的一段时间，无数次他想消失在世界上，然而每天醒来身体依然能体会到冰冷的被子和水泥牢笼。他的确在监狱里生病了，这一次他没有欺骗Carl，只是本能地想逃脱，直到确信Carl会带他回家。

Frank坐在飞机上，他已经很久没有试过乘客舱的体验，这让他感到有些不自在。他看着Carl的侧脸打发时间，他还记得在洛杉矶旅馆看到的证件，照片里的Carl一脸严肃，可能是因为Carl是追捕他的探员，所以印象特别深刻，几乎比记住如何仿造证件的细节更加深刻。

“你是怎么骗过律师考试的？”Carl试图问他一个无法作答的问题，这令Frank更加无所适从，连手指泡芙都不愿意分给他，宁愿腻味的乳酪阻断自己的午餐消化，Carl明明是在帮他，他能知道，但Carl依然不相信他。他承认自己此刻的行为有些暴躁而失礼，但他被局限在一个小小的空间里，实在难以表达自己的不满。

人们往往会相信那些自己愿意相信的“真相”，等到Carl愿意相信的时候，Frank律师考试真相才是“真相”。

除了第一次见面时得到Carl的信任（尽管那时诈骗得来的），甚至让他慌忙地弄倒了几个盘子，从此以后Carl永远都是一副胜券在握步步逼近的样子，Frank焦虑这样的危机。

. 

有时候活在世界上说谎比较容易，比如Frank总是会对Carl的探监不耐烦。

天知道Carl是怎么做到一年见他12次的。从华盛顿总部飞来亚特兰大也得两个多小时，至少Carl不会是开车来的，他的脸上从来没有出现过十小时疲劳驾驶的模样，如果这不是联邦调查局的固定巡查，他们雇员的薪资肯定不会低。但他不打算问Carl这个举动的事实，他还没有准备好。

有时候Carl会问他需要带点什么，而Frank总是不回答。监狱的图书馆里没有漫画，Carl便自作主张地为他购买，有时候报摊老板也会为他推荐点新的，并且说像他这样开明的父母可不多见，然而他只是个希望Frank在牢狱里能过得轻松些的探员，不知不觉地就在这场猫鼠游戏中负起了责任，仔细想想或许连亲女儿Grace都会妒忌。他知道失去家庭的年轻人会变成怎样的存在，他们档案里有无数这样的例子，他抗拒在那些卷宗上看到Frank几十年后的照片，Frank不应当被如此定格。

Frank很少听到Carl谈论他的家庭和工作，往常总是关心他在监狱里的情况，而这些在他的报告中都有，Carl如果需要得知不必到这里来，这儿只会看到被逐渐抹去棱角的Frank如何假装成一个普通的犯人。这里比法国可好多了，如果不是规律的作息、同一服装和代号，他都以为这里是个理想的养老院了，但他一点也不老，也不想在这里度过接下去的11年。每个月一次的见面也让他对生活产生不出多少期待，即使这是他在这一年里最温暖的时刻。

所以当Carl开始说起正在搜捕的支票伪造者时，他下意识地就让Carl把支票给他，Frank知道Carl从此会着迷自己为他带来的协助。早就应该这样做了，Carl。Frank跃跃欲试，监狱图书馆里的解谜游戏简直无聊透顶，他一眼就能看穿那些拙劣的手法，他深谙造假技术，无论是支票、证件、通知单、票据……即使在牢狱里他也没有停止学习和思考，如果有机会他一定想方设法地去试验，然后把这些方式都公布出去。毕竟他已经逃无可逃了。

Carl的大胆提议让他在经济犯罪科里备受非议，一方面大家尊敬这位多年来兢兢业业的劳模探员，另一方面也多少有些畏惧天才诈骗犯的高超手法，在尚未有什么科技能束缚Frank的情况下，Carl可谓是赌上了自己的全部名声与荣誉。他们都认为Carl疯了，没有哪个人会相信屡次逃跑的Frank能乖乖坐在办公室里处理案件。

可Carl就是如此地有自信，一次又一次地提交申请和说明，一次又一次地飞往亚特兰大监狱探望Frank。

.

现在，Frank得到了一份从来未曾想象过的工作，联邦调查局经济犯罪科雇员。尽管办公室里的每一个人面对他时都如临大敌，但Carl就在这里，在办公室尽头的房间，总会有办法变好的。何况他再怎么逃脱，Carl也会把他抓住，Frank的样貌、声音、指纹、习惯，尽数在Carl脑子里归档，这里已经是Frank最好的牢笼了。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 新春快乐。  
> 很高兴有同好回复，感觉到自己不是单机，能和你们一样喜欢这对cp真很幸福。  
> 接下来有两个脑洞和一个点梗。脑洞分别是：1.假如Frank有看过Carl写的银行诈骗书籍，并且第一次见面时就认出了Carl；2.关于在亚特兰大监狱的13或14次探监见面。  
> 如果大家有想看的梗也可以告诉我，能戳到灵感的话会认真写出来的。


End file.
